herofandomcom-20200223-history
Byakuya Togami
Byakuya Togami is one of the characters featured in Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. His title is Ultimate Affluent Progeny. He was the youngest sibling and heir to the financial giant Togami family. Rumor has it that he already held several management positions at a company, and managed to acquire a considerable amount of fortune on his own. Before he entered Hope's Peak Academy, all of the schools he enrolled in to were exclusive ones. He survived the final trial and escaped with the other survivors at the end of the game. He also appeared in Super Dangan Ronpa 2: Goodbye Despair as a returning character, working with Makoto Naegi and Kyouko Kirigiri to save students trapped in a rehabilitation simulation gone horribly wrong. Appearance Togami has a tall, slim figure and usually dons a black suit. He wears a white shirt underneath and a green necktie. He has short blond hair and he wears white framed glasses. Togami is usually seen with his arms crossed, a personal quirk in line with his arrogance. Personality Togami is an arrogant young man who saw himself superior to others, due to being the heir of an extremely successful family business. He is often cold, blunt, and taciturn, but has a deviously manipulative tendency. Togami had often expressed irritation from Fukawa/Jill's obsessive behaviour toward him, though he often used it to his benefit by ordering them (technically, her) around. Throughout the story, he frequently antagonized the others, saying he would be the one to emerge unscathed. Despite his prudish demeanor, he was actually one of the group's most sensible students, and had proven to be a competent investigator. He greatly revered his family, often speaking of the vast power of the Togami Group; when Enoshima revealed the state - or rather, cessation of existence - of the entire Togami Group, he did not take it well initially, although he would later recover from the shock to announce that he would rebuild the family from the ground up. He is also quick to zero in on suspects without alibis, or those who seem to be most suspicious, as shown in the fifth school trial when Kirigiri did not have credible alibis to back her absence, although it became obvious that, having spent much time within a highly competitive environment, he was unable to account for the human factor, thereby committing errors in judgement when attempting to resolve the death of Sakura Oogami. He is also extremely reluctant to admit to any mistakes he might have committed. Trivia *He claims to have a personal fund of 400 billion yen. *He is the youngest and only one of his family to ever inherit his family business. *He appears to be fluent in French, as he was easily able to read Mukuro Ikusaba's Fenrir Mercenary Corps profile, written entirely in French. Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Humans Category:Living Heroes Category:Rich Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Dangan Ronpa Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Heroes of the Future Category:Successful Heroes Category:Divine Gate Heroes